


Different Truths

by flowersforgraves



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Not Much Of Anything If We're Being Honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: The twins are different things to different people, all of them true and all of them false at the same time.prompt: under cover of darkness





	Different Truths

The country sees religious fanatics, ruthless serial killers, cold-hearted bastards with a disregard for law and any societal mores.

The church sees a necessary evil, a means to an end, a shameful secret that should never see the light of day.

The people who seek them out see a desperate last chance, a tool for revenge, the salve for an injury that has nearly killed them.

They’re none of those things, and they’re all of those things, and there’s no way to take any of it back. Even if they’d wanted to, they are still wanted criminals, they are still reviled publicly by the church even as archbishops put them up for a night or two. They are still killers, and sinners, and Saints.

The public opinion is divided. There is of course the news, the headlines about multiple murders and warnings to stay safe. The recordings of the Yakavetta trial are widespread; there’s no hiding who they are. But then there are the quiet pockets of approval, a newly widowed woman smiling down at the child in her arms who will grow up without an abusive father, a local disability support group celebrating the mysterious disappearance of an inhumane ‘professional,’ a homeless queer teen clutching a scrap of paper with the address of an older gay couple. 

They’ve learnt how to help victims without being overwhelming or intense. They’ve learnt more about government corruption than they ever wanted to know. They’ve learnt how to kill a man with one gun, with two, with a knife, with a rope, with nothing but gloved fists and conviction. They’ve learnt to trust no one, relying solely on each other for everything they need. 

To each other, they are brothers, twins, bound together by blood and love and shared experience. Murphy is Connor’s anchor, keeping him grounded and sane and giving him a reason to come back. Connor is Murphy’s safety, makes him feel safe and comfortable and balances impulse with planning.

At night, alone in the dark, Murphy’s head on Connor’s chest and Connor’s fingers tangled in his hair, they are no longer Saints, no longer murderers, no longer anything but brothers. They are loyal and caring and protective, their bodies finally relaxed, their heartache eased by the presence of the other. There are nights when Murphy doesn’t sleep, waking Connor from screaming nightmares and holding him until he can breathe again. There are nights when Connor sings softly, a familiar tune in a familiar language that keeps Murphy’s flashbacks at bay long enough for him to fall asleep. There are nights when Connor gets blackout drunk, nights when Murphy comes home bruised and bloody from street brawling, nights when they don’t go to bed at all and fall asleep tangled together on the old couch in the safe house.

Of course, the day knows nothing of this. _‘Saints’ Reportedly Spotted In Los Angeles Area,_ the headline blares, and the twins hold tight to each other in shared need.


End file.
